a damn ring and a damn puppet lover
by nara melody
Summary: Tenten leaves the sound after the rest of her squad dies and goes to the sand with a new name and new love? Corny summary, deal with it. TenxKan slower get together


**Author's note: waz up! well here is a story that i wrote and please review i never get reviews, ever. Well besides that this is mainly Tenten but it might vary. I don't know the pairings either so don't ask that also mighy vary.**

Somewhere in the sound...

_A gir no older than sixteen sat next to decaying body. The body had red hair and a flute touching the fingertips of it's user. Tears streamed down the cheeks of Tenten as her friend's body rotted. She couldn't bring herself to burn it even though it was her duty as a friend protect the secrets of the other. She couldn't believe the bastard had done it, he tried to kill her squad and succeeded except for herself. Orochimaru betrayed them all for that Uchiha of his. Tenten turned her head catching a kunai that someone had thrown. Unsheathing the katana attached to a strap on her back she stood up. _

_"You can still stand?" the snake sannin jumped down from a tree. Kabuto and Sasuke appeared seconds later._

_"I thought they killed them all?" Sasuke sneered. Kabuto adjusted his glasses waiting for Orochimaru to say smething else, preferably to kill Tenten._

_"You thought they could kill me? All they got was one of my eyes" tenten laughed bitterly. She got into her fighting stance and Sasuke discovered what she was holding._

_'The grasscutter" he asked to orochimaru._

_"The real one not your shitty one, it was a present for getting to level five in my curse seal. Yeah you have the less powerful curse seal too. Took a hell of a lot of training though." Tenten pumped chaka into the katana. Sasuke stared realizing she did that technique first._

_"Can i kill her?" the Uchiha asked appearantly deciding if he killed her would get the sword._

_"No" was the swift reply. He told them to leave so they reluctantly complied. He stood there looking at Tenten with a look she couldn't quite describe._

_"What?" she stood there getting irritated._

_"You actually lived Tenten-chan" he hissed._

_"Cut the shit what do you want?" she moved her hand acting as if she was going to grab a scroll waiting for a reaction. As soon as he saw that, she got what she wanted, he pulled out a kunai that was lodged in his throat. Tenten had learned even without his hands he was still formidable, but not enough for her. Without Kabuto he really wasn't much either though so she smirked. A small fang showed, an effect of her curse seal. Her eyes were slightly more snake-like to but not much. Most people couldn't tell she had gotton the seal because it was located on her stomach. Two crescent moons one above and one beneath he belly button was all it was. _

_"I want you to leave the sound and don't come back, or else" Orochimaru knowing that he could just get Kabto or Sasuke to kill her._

_"You aren't scary and i was planning on it anyway." Tenten turned on her heel and didn't glance back until a small ring was in front of her. _

_"Take it then you will have someplace to go besides Konaha, can't risk you telling them anything" he turned to leave also._

_"Fine" she picked it up slipping it on and flickered away and the sound of an alurring melody came and left with her._

2 years later.. Suna

"I can't believe you actually took the exam without them figuring it out" Temari smirked talking to Homugi.

"Why do you think they never figured out what happened to me?" she answered. A fan slammed into the Katana she was holding.

"I guess without those buns, a different name, different attire, and the style you fight with now threw them off" the blonde smirked again.

"I suppose and since the sand is an allie they wouldn't suspect me. The sound bitch kept giving me dirty looks though" Homugi brought her foot up from the ground and slipped a dozed senbon into the sole of her shoe.

"Do you miss being Tenten?" Temari asked. The slightly pained expression on the younger girl's face explained everything.

"No, i do miss my eye though and my weapon shop..." she trailed off.

"So how is your eye?" the blonde continued her assualt of questions.

"Completely usesless" Homugi faltered again.

"Have you even taken off the bandages?" temari yelled at Humogi bringing her fan down pinning her to the ground.

"No i haven't and i don't plan on it either. You don't know the whole story just leave it alone!" Homugi used all of her training and lifted the fan and Temari up throwing them a couple of meters away.

"Fine, i have to leave but think about it. I'm going back to town" she turned on her heel with obvious frustration. Homugi stood there until she was out of site then collapsed onto the training grounds.

"Damn memories, damn sasuke, damn life" Homugi took out a senbon holding it in the light of the sun. It illuminated and small ingraving was revealed, _Tenten._

"I used these and they still didn't notice, bakas" Homugi then fell asleep. A man walked over shaking his head. He took his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. He then picked her up and gave Homugi a piggy back ride back into town.

"Kankuro-teme, put me down" she groggily mumbled.

"Hai" he dropped her and she fell on her ass.

"Damn you to hell" Homugi twitched too lazy to get up.

"Ja" Kankuro walked off once again leaving Homugi lying in on the ground.

"Damn doll lover"


End file.
